Currently, mesh network base stations may use one antenna to communicate with user equipments (UEs) and other user devices, thereby providing access to those UEs, and another antenna to provide backhaul via, for example, a macro-cell base station. Mesh network base stations often use two frequency bands to obtain this functionality. For example, a mesh network base station may use the 800 MHz band to provide access to UEs and the 1800 MHz band to connect to the macro-cell base station for backhaul. The mesh network base station thus uses both an 800 MHz antenna and an 1800 MHz antenna. These antennas are typically electrically isolated to reduce interference.
Frequency division duplexing (FDD) is a common technique for allowing a transmitter and a receiver to both broadcast at the same time. However, it requires that the transmitter and receiver use different carrier frequencies, i.e., frequency bands.
Also known in the art are techniques for providing self-interference cancellation (SIC). SIC enables in-band full-duplex communication using only a single antenna. See, e.g., “Applications of Self-Interference Cancellation in 5G and Beyond” by Hong et al., IEEE Comm's Magazine, Vol. 52, No. 2 (2014); “Full Duplex Radios,” Bharadia et al., SIGCOMM 2013; and Home Page of the Stanford Networked Systems Group, Full Duplex Project, available at http://snsg.stanford.edu/projects/full-duplex/, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. See also A. K. Khandani et al., “Two-Way Wireless,” presentation given at Univ. of Waterloo on Apr. 25, 2012, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,817,641, US20130301487, WO2013173250, each of which is also incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, a need exists for providing both access and backhaul communication on a single band on a mesh network base station.